


Selfie

by wottertrainer



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wottertrainer/pseuds/wottertrainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji doesn't get photos from his friends often, but when he does, they're nothing like what he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prompto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/gifts), [littlemissoyashirou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissoyashirou/gifts).



> taken from a [chat](http://xx--prompto.tumblr.com/post/98178022850/daily-souyo-rant) in the Souyo tag on tumblr by prompto and littlemissoyashirou, it kind of lead me into wanting to write something for it for them and i hope it doesn't suck--

Souji's phone vibrates.

 

He ignores it, engrossed in the cranes he's been working on all evening, he's expecting to finish the bundle tonight. Sitting on the floor cross-legged, his school jacket's tossed on the chair at his desk, already changed into his pajamas. He's working passionately, finishing cranes at a fair pace, wondering who will receive them, pink, yellow, purple cranes perfectly folded and adding to the bundle he's almost done with. 

He's only slightly disturbed when his phone goes off again three seconds later, and then again after a few more moments. The silverlet sighs, finishing off the bright green crane he's been working on and adding it to the pile. He debates looking at his phone, it's probably Chie asking him about one of their homework assignments, which can easily be figured out in the time before home room starts the next day, so he sets it aside without opening it and starting on a new crane. 

 

Then his phone chirps at him. 

 

He never usually gets photo messages, so the sound of it startles him, ripping the new crane in half. The blue paper stares at him, defeated, and his shoulders sag just enough to show how unamused he is as he reaches for the flip phone, pressing his thumbnail between the top and bottom and flicking his wrist, the phone opening.

_From: Hanamura Yosuke_

 

Yosuke's sending him an image? He had better have a good reason for disturbing his concentration-

 

**Oh.**

 

The quality of his flip phone is poor, but as steel gray eyes scan the screen, it's easy to make out the mass of tanned skin, the locks of caramel- colored hair, and the shadow-fighting toned body of Yosuke under his long sleeved orange V-neck. What's also easy to make out is the tuft of dark brown hair and a half-erect penis practically staring at him through the screen. 

_What._

 

He's speechless. Not only is Yosuke sending him a nude, but he's sending him a flawless photo, the angle just perfect, and just enough of a needy pout on the lips of what was visible of his face that it looks professional.

 

Well, as professional as cell phone selfies could be. 

 

It's not until he feels his cheeks flushing -- was it always this warm in here?-- that he closes out of the picture to look at the texts he was sent before the picture. 

  


_> DOES THIS LOOK OK??_

_> LIEK_

_> IF U WER A CHIK WUD U B TRND ON???_

 

Souji can tell he's nervous by the caps locks on his text. He can just imagine it, Yosuke laying almost naked in bed, taking selfies he'd send to his girlfriend if he had one. Flushed cheeks, tousled hair, his chest shifting rapidly to accommodate for the arousal-caused rise in heart rate, the slight moan as he tugs on--

 

Souji gulps. 

 

He should **NOT** be thinking about his best friend making those sounds. 

Still, he lets the idea simmer, and it's not long before he's palming against his groin, his own breath hitching. 

 

Wait. 

Shit. 

 

He still hasn't replied to Yosuke. 

 

He quickly opens up a reply, but his thumb hesitates. What exactly do you say when the guy you've been crushing on is sending you a picture of him naked and hard, of all things? 

 

What do you say if you _want to see more?_

_> hot_

_> Hell yes _

_> wish I could suck you off_

_> why are you sending me this, Yosuke? _

_> Are you sure you're not gay? Please tell me you are _

 

He deletes all of those.

Half of them seem too forward, and the others surely wouldn't get him anywhere, Yosuke would freak out. So he goes for somewhere in between helping and masking his interest. 

 

_> Have you tried a different angle? _

**_> >Send. _ **

It's not too offensive, he thinks, and he pulls up the picture again while he's waiting for a response. He clicks a few buttons on his dial pad and moves his finger around the circle pad at the top and he's zooming, roaming the picture, and he stares at Yosuke's lips, his own parting to exhale, tongue poking out to wet his lips. What he wouldn't give... 

 

His phone chirps again and he doesn't think he's ever opened an image so fast. 

 

This one's even hotter, he thinks, though he has no idea why Yosuke's being so intricate about what he's doing. It looks like Yosuke's slumped down a bit from where he'd been sitting up previously, legs up in the air and camera mere inches from his dick. He can see that Yosuke's fully hard now, has probably been getting off, if the sheen on his cock is what it looks like. But that doesn't surprise him as much as the fact he can see Yosuke's face, a deep color he'd only seen one other time before, from the day he'd picked Yosuke to be his boyfriend as a joke at the Culture festival, and he doesn't think he's ever seen Yosuke as nervously aroused as he is now, teeth chewing on the hem of his shirt.

Souji stares at it and his blush reddens, all the blood in his brain running south and pulsing, and he tugs on the hem of his sweatpants before slipping them off and rubbing at his own erection through his boxers. He breathes heavily, traces of a moan near the end, and his phone chirps again as he pulls his cock out, stroking it a few times before opening the new image, it looks like it had been taken just before the other, Yosuke was using the camera on the back of his phone and the picture shows the same pose as before, legs up in the air and dick hard and wet and leaking on his stomach. It’s not as good as the other two but it’s still hot and it has Souji moaning Yosuke’s name once, eyes locked on the phone’s screen.  

It’s not ten seconds later when he gets another text from Yosuke.

 

_> wht do u think?_

 

Souji considers ignoring the text entirely, does for a moment, caught up in his usual 4-2 pattern, four quick strokes followed by two longer ones, a circle of the head completing and restarting the pattern, and he has to force himself to stop, to pull his hand off his dick so he can focus long enough to reply.

_> can I call you?_

 

He presses send and pulls off his boxers completely, hastily setting up the futon and collapsing on it right as his phone starts beeping, the sound he’s set to alert him to a call, and he doesn’t even have to see who it is. He presses the call button and  breaths heavily into the receiver, and he hears Yosuke whimper on the other end of the phone.   
  
_“D-dude... I’m not-”_ Souji shuts him up with a moan, which causes Yosuke to moan back, and Souji huffs, losing his pattern for a few blissful moments, and then he finds it again and groans.

 

“Don’t you _fucking dare_ say you’re straight.” Souji’s curse makes the brunet on the line whimper again, Souji’s name this time, and it sends a fresh wave of arousal across the silverlet, and he and he moans another “ _Fuck._ -” and simply forgets his pattern, moaning openly into the receiver. Yosuke responds promptly, another whine before starting to pant.

 _“S-soujiii.. you never... answered my question....”_ For a moment, Souji wonders how Yosuke could possibly still not know the answer, and it takes him a split second to come up with a response, moaning Yosuke’s name as obscenely loud as he pleases, without Dojima or Nanako home to worry about disturbing.

 

 ** _“Yosuke, oh god, Yosuke...come on...!!”_ ** His words shift into a moan, and he hears Yosuke muffling himself, likely into his pillow, but he can still make out what Yosuke’s saying.

 

 _“S-aaah, S-soujiii, fuck, I’m-!!”_ There’s a sharp gasp, and the brunet sounds like he’s coming, exhaling in a strained whine, obviously trying to keep quiet, with parents and Teddie somewhere in the house. The sounds alone nearly make Souji come, and he whines, one more gasp before he’s getting his shirt dirty, cum splattering up and staining his mattress.  He lets himself fall into a daze, and he’s sure Yosuke’s done the same, and it’s a good minute or so when Yosuke’s mumbling, trying to grab his attention.

 

_“S-souji, I... um... I-I can explain...”_

“I’m not gonna tell Kanji, Yosuke. Calm down.” Souji reassures him, and Yosuke gives back an uncertain mutter.

 _“N-not that...  I... w-well, that too, but, no, I... I was...kinda hoping you’d ask for more, I kind of.. take a lot of them but don’t send them... I just... wanted your approval, y’know? ....gah, I’m sorry, I sound so dumb..”_ Yosuke’s probably hiding his face in his pillow, with how muffled his voice goes at the end, and Souji chuckles, shaking his head.

 

"You should send me more tomorrow night.” He says, and Yosuke pauses, thinking Souji’s going to say more, but he doesn’t, and neither does Yosuke, and they’re both silent for a good minute before Yosuke’s a blushing, rambling mess, going on about how he never should have sent them in the first place and how horrible a person Souji is, though Souji doesn’t hear it, he’s hung up by then, pulling up a text message to send to the brunet.

 

_> <3_

 

He sighs, changing his clothes and staring at the cranes left unfinished on his table, and he shakes his head before turning the light off, crawling back into bed and promptly falling asleep. He’ll finish the cranes next time.

He’s not awake when Yosuke replies, but he’ll see the message in the morning.

 

**_> ass._ **

**_> <3_ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's not TOO obvious I've never written a porn fic before, and I hope it was paced well enough, I'm awful at keeping to things like this buuuut.... hey, this can only get better from here.


End file.
